Andante Excelsior
by D-in-exile
Summary: Apa yang terjadi bila Raito dibesarkan di suatu tempat dengan kondisi yang jauh berbeda dari tempat ia dibesarkan saat Death Note dimulai? Apa yang terjadi bila tempat itu adalah Whammy House? AU. Rewrite.
1. Chapter 0 : Prologue

**-- Andante Excelsior --**

**Chapter Zero: Prologue**

**--**_**Sine Nomine**_**--**

Nama anak itu sebenarnya adalah Raito. Nama yang cukup unik, bahkan untuk orang Jepang sekalipun. Namun, di kota itu ia dipanggil dengan nama Light akibat dari derivasi namanya ke bahasa Inggris. Nama yang teregradasi, dari kata yang berarti bulan ke kata simpel yang bermakna cahaya. Ia adalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang dibuang begitu saja di depan pintu sebuah panti asuhan kecil di pinggir kota London. Desas-desus yang ada mengatakan bahwa ia ditinggal mati oleh kedua orang tuanya dan tak ada seorangpun yang mau merawatnya. Semua orang beranggapan bahwa Raito hanyalah anak tak berguna yang keberadaannya tidak diharapkan oleh siapapun.

Light dibesarkan di panti asuhan kecil di sudut kota tersebut sampai ia berumur sembilan tahun. Di tempat itu ia mengenal dengan jelas kata diskriminasi baik secara mental maupun fisik. Perlakuan yang diterimanya hanya karena ia adalah orang Asia tidak dapat dibilang menyenangkan, tetapi dapat diperingan oleh sikap sebagian orang yang baik padanya, walau tentunya walau tidak dapat menutupi kenangan yang tidak seberapa menyenangkan di sana. Orang-orang yang berbaik hati itupun mendekatinya entah karena memang mereka tulus berbaik hati padanya, karena ketampanannya yang cukup memikat hati, atau karena kepintarannya yang cukup menonjol di antara anak-anak lainnya.

Light memang sangat pintar untuk ukuran anak seusianya. Ia memiliki semangat belajar yang tinggi. Beruntung panti asuhan kecil itu memiliki perpustakaan yang cukup memadai untuk memuaskan rasa hausnya akan ilmu pengetahuan. Pada saat usianya enam tahun ia sudah menguasai lima bahasa selain bahasa inggris. Bahasa Latin yang merupakan pelajaran mendasar bagi kaum terpelajar Inggris, bahasa Jerman yang menurutnya mudah dipelajari, bahasa Prancis yang semakin diminati, bahasa Cina yang sudah mulai mengglobal, dan bahasa Jepang, bahasa yang seharusnya dipelajarinya sejak lahir.

Pada usianya yang kedelapan kepintaran Light dapat disejajarkan dengan para mahasiswa Universitas Oxford, kalau tidak lebih. Pada saat itu sudah sewajarnya ada jarak yang timbul akibat perbedaan kemampuan berpikir antara ia dan anak-anak sebayanya di panti asuhan itu yang mendorongnya untuk menjauh, namun social skill yang dimilikinya telah berhasil disempurnakan dengan baik, sehingga jarak itu seolah tidak pernah ada.

Sampai suatu hari, seseorang bernama Quilish Whammy mendatangi panti asuhan kecil itu dan mengundang Light untuk ikut bersamanya ke Whammy House. Anak-anak yang lain merasa iri, cemburu dan marah pada Light. Whammy House adalah impian bagi setiap anak di tempat itu. Bagi mereka Whammy House adalah tempat di mana masa depan mereka akan terjamin dan segala keinginan mereka akan terpenuhi. Mereka yang tidak dapat melihat jarak yang semakin terlupakan itu dan menganggap Light sebanding dengan mereka, sehingga mereka tak dapat menerima bahwa Light yang seharusnya tidak dapat masuk hitungan karena statusnya sebagai orang Asia di panti asuhan Inggris telah terpilih sebagai salah satu siswa Whammy House yang terkenal itu.

Akibat protes-protes yang bermunculan, akhirnya diselenggarakan sebuah tes kemampuan dan bakat akademik masal yang diikuti oleh seluruh anak-anak di semua panti asuhan London. Dan hasil yang ada telah mengejutkan semua orang, tak terkecuali pihak Whammy House sendiri. Raito telah menyelesaikan tes itu dengan nilai yang sangat tinggi. Semua anak yang ikut tes tersebut dikalahkannya dengan telak. Bahkan nilai tesnya melebihi nilai tes pemegang peringkat satu di Whammy House saat itu.

Pada akhirnya, Light menginjakkan kakinya di Whammy House di penghujung bulan Februari pada saat ia menginjak usia sembilan tahun. Ia diterima dengan tangan terbuka di Whammy House dengan status sebagai peringkat pertama sekaligus orang yang paling dekat dengan kursi calon pengganti L saat itu, menggeser seseorang dengan alias B yang dikatakan sebanding dengan L itu sendiri.

Bagi Light yang telah berusia sembilan tahun itu, belum ada pemandangan yang lebih indah daripada pemandangan Whammy House di tengah salju bulan Februari. Kesan hangat terpancar jelas dari dalam gedung tua tempat para dari jenius seluruh dunia yang senasib dengannya berkumpul, membuat Raito tersadar bahwa ia memiliki tempat di dunia ini.

Pada saat menginjakkan kakinya di Whammy House Light menyadari dalam hatinya bahwa perjalanan hidupnya baru dimulai.

'_This is just the prologue… The prologue of my destiny…'_

_

* * *

_Akhirnya saia memutuskan untuk menulis ulang cerita ini. Saia ga berencana merombak dari awal sampai akhir kok, cuma menyesuaikan penulisan aja. Dan mencoba mengurangi ke-Stu-an Raito dari awal… yang pastinya tidak berhasil... :P


	2. Chapter 1 : In Situ

**-- Andante Excelsior --**

**Chapter One**

**--**_**In Situ**_**--**

Whammy House terletak di kota Winchester, Inggris. Sebuah kota yang terkenal akan hujan yang sering turun di musim apapun, tetapi tetap terkesan hangat. Kota dengan jalanan yang ramai dan bangunan tua yang indah ini merupakan tempat yang cukup tenang, cocok untuk membesarkan anak-anak karena jauh dari pengaruh-pengaruh buruk yang ada. Jadi bukan hal aneh bila Whammy House ditempatkan di kota ini.

Tak terasa hampir tiga tahun telah berlalu sejak Light pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Whammy House. Ia telah menemukan tempatnya di rumah besar itu. Tidak ada perlakuan kasar diterima olehnya di tempat ini. Mungkin lebih karena para anak di tempat ini memang para anak yatim piatu jenius dari berbagai negara. Ia dengan mudah berteman dengan beberapa orang di tempat itu, misalnya Near, Matt, Mello, dan B.

Light lumayan dekat dengan Near dan Matt, karena mereka berdua tipe yang tidak banyak bicara sama seperti dirinya, sebaliknya Light tidak pernah merasa cocok dengan Mello, mungkin karena Mello berisik dan unik atau mungkin karena Mello berambut pirang? Sejauh ini Light belum pernah bertemu dengan anak berambut pirang yang bisa cocok dengannya. Sedangkan B bagi Light mungkin sudah seperti sahabatnya sendiri. B saat itu telah berusia delapan belas tahun dan sudah boleh menangani kasus-kasus kepolisian seperti L. Sesekali B akan kembali ke Whammy House untuk bertemu dengan Raito dan kemudian mereka membahas kasus yang telah diselesaikan B dan kasus yang diselesaikan L.

Mengenai L sendiri Light tidak tahu banyak. Light bisa memperoleh gambaran mengenai bagaimana penampilan L dari B, tetapi baginya itu masih cukup abstrak. Light bukan orang yang menilai seseorang dari penampilan fisik, jadi ia masih belum bisa menentukan apa-apa tentang L. Ia hanya mengetahui bahwa L adalah detektif terhebat di dunia, atau setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan media massa, tetapi Light lebih tahu dari siapa pun bahwa berita jenis apapun sering dilebih-lebihkan. Light juga hanya mengetahui bahwa salah satu dari siswa Whammy House akan dipilih menjadi penerus L. Saat ini orang yang paling dekat dengan kursi L adalah Light. Namun, ia sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan L. Hal itu menunjukan bahwa ada kemungkinan bahwa Light akan tergeser karena ia masih belum dapat dipercaya untuk bertemu dengan L.

Berdasarkan perkataan Near dan Matt yang pernah bertemu dengan wujud laptop dari L, ia orang yang jenius. Matt berkata dengan menggebu-gebu kalau L menjawab beberapa pertanyaan mereka dengan singkat, padat, dan cukup komunikatif. Near yang mendengar perkataan Matt mendengus dan berkata bahwa L membosankan. Matt yang mendengar perkataan Near menimpali bahwa Near tidak tahu apa-apa karena saat itu Near lebih senang berada di pojokan bersama Mello melakukan entah apa yang mereka lakukan di pojokan.

Mello yang kebetulan lewat dan tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka dengan senang hati menarik Matt untuk diajak bicara empat mata. Singkat kata, Matt tidak terlihat selama beberapa hari setelah mereka bicara. Ketika ditanya, Roger hanya menggeleng saja dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti kenakalan remaja dan pertemanan yang membahayakan kesehatan.

Satu-satunya siswa Whammy House yang pernah bertemu dengan L adalah B. Hubungan B dengan L terbilang cukup aneh. B sangat terobsesi dengan L, yang kemungkinan disebabkan oleh cara pengajaran Whammy House tahap awal yang menekankan pembentukan 'copy L'. Untungnya program itu sudah dihentikan sejak kematian A akibat gantung diri. Bulu kuduk Light berdiri tiap kali ia membayangkan harus menjedi kopian L. Pengerusakan self esteem yang benar-benar parah, menurut Light.

Walaupun program itu telah dihentikan, mereka tidak bisa menghapus kesalahan yang ada. Siswa yang tersisa membutuhkan penanganan psikiater dan psikolog untuk menormalkan kembali pikiran mereka. Satu-satunya siswa yang tidak dapat diselamatkan pikirannya adalah B.

B benar-benar ingin menjadi L, sampai-sampai ia ber-_cosplay_ ria mengikuti detektif yang unik itu. L sendiri tidak ambil pusing dan membiarkan B begitu saja. Roger dan Watari memanfaatkan hal ini untuk kepentingan mereka dan mengangkat B menjadi detektif yang mengusut kasus yang tidak mau diselesaikan L karena dianggap kurang menarik. B menjadi replika kurang sempurna dari L. B menerima hal ini dengan senyum lebar.

Awalnya hal ini berjalan baik, sampai akhirnya yang kerepotan justru Roger dan Watari yang sulit untuk membedakan mereka berdua. B memang jenius dalam urusan penyamaran. Light mau tak mau mengakui keahliannya yang satu ini.

* * *

Salju di bulan Desember mulai menebal bersamaan dengan berakhirnya tahun ajaran lama dan dimulainya tahun ajaran baru di Whammy House. Kerlap-kerlip lampu yang dipasang di sekeliling bangunan tua itu menambah maraknya perayaan tahun baru di tempat itu. Suara anak-anak Whammy House yang bersorak-sorai di akhir tahun yang ditingkahi oleh suara terompet tahun baru mengisi tiap sudut dari rumah besar itu. Malam tahun baru ini, seperti malam-malam tahun baru sebelumnya dihabiskan Light untuk menonton anime bersama B di kamarnya.

"Jadi pelajaran tambahan apa yang akan kau ambil tahun ini, Light?" tanya B sambil memakan selai stroberinya.

Light menatap layar televisi yang menayangkan anime xxxHolic spesial tahun baru. B yang berada di sebelahnya menatap Light dengan tertarik. Matanya yang bersinar kemerahan menatap Light tajam. Light mengacuhkan tatapan B dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan kripik kentang merek Chips yang dibeli oleh B di perjalanan menuju Whammy House khusus untuk temannya yang satu ini.

"Bahasa Russia dan bahasa Arab … dua bahasa itu agak sulit untuk dipelajari secara autodidak," jawab Light singkat.

Iklan komersial muncul di layar tiba-tiba, memotong anime yang sedang mereka tonton. B memakan selai stoberinya dan menatap Light lagi. Light masih asyik memakan Chips sambil menatap iklan komersial tidak jelas yang mulai bermunculan.

"Sebenarnya yang sulit dari keduanya hanya alfabetnya, selain itu mudah saja menurutku," B menanggapi.

"Itu menurutmu… aku tidak bisa meniru dialeknya, aksen yang dipakai terlalu aneh," balas Light.

"Apa kau mau aku mengajarimu?" tanya B sambil menyeringai.

"Tentu saja… _tidak_. Entah kenapa kalau aku meminta bantuanmu pasti berakhir dengan sangat kacau," Light berkata dengan kesal.

"Hm? Benarkah? Kapan?"

"Kapan? Ingat saat aku meminta bantuanmu untuk tugas presentasi tentang anatomi di pelajaran biologi? Kau seenaknya saja mengganti backgroundnya dengan wallpaper Bleach favoritmu itu, kan? Belum lagi pada saat aku memintamu mengedit film saat tugas analisis kasus. Kau malah sengaja menyelipkan cuplikan trailer anime One Piece di tengah filmnya! Lalu pada saat aku memintamu membantuku belajar bahasa Spanyol, kau malah memakai percakapan dari anime Naruto versi Spanyol sebagai bahan acuan! Sudah terlalu sering kau mengacaukan pekerjaanku, B!"

B hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar perkataan Light. Ia mendekati Light dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Lihatlah sisi baiknya, Light. Setidaknya nilaimu jadi _jauh_ lebih bervariasi…"

"Aku harus mati-matian mengerjakan tugas tambahan untuk mengangkat nilaiku yang kau jatuhkan. _I resent you for that_."

"_That's what a friend's for, Light. That's what a friend's for_."

"Apa? Menghancurleburkan nilai temannya?"

"Bukan, teman ada untuk saling menolong dan melengkapi satu sama lain dalam keadaan seperti apapun juga. Kau terlalu serius, Light. Kau membuatku khawatir. "

Light menatap B ternganga. B mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah yang serius dan mata yang memancarkan kecemasan. Sungguh berbeda dengan biasanya.

Keseriusan B terkoyak oleh cengiran lebar. "Tapi menghancurleburkan nilai teman itu benar juga."

Untuk sejenak Light berpikir betapa senangnya bila saat itu ia bisa mencekik leher teman psikopatnya yang satu ini…

Tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena dalam hati ia mengakui bahwa hidup pasti akan membosankan tanpa B.

* * *

Sementara itu, Mello, Matt, dan Near berada di aula bermain di Whammy House. Near asyik bermain action figure Gundam yang baru dibelikan B. Matt asyik bermain game Nintendo baru yang dibelikan oleh B. Mello sendiri sedang asyik mengomel sambil memakan coklat yang baru dibelikan oleh… Roger, bukan B, karena menurut B coklat tidak ada hubungannya dengan anime.

Mello sendiri merasa B agak sentiment dengannya. B terkadang terlihat tidak bersahabat bila melihat Mello. Mello merasa hal ini dikarenakan bahwa ia langsung menggeser posisi B ketika ia pertama kali masuk. Walau kemudian Mello dikalahkan oleh Near, B tidak pernah mengalihkan perasaan mendalamnya itu pada Near.

"Kalian ngerasa nggak sih kalo ada hubungan aneh antara Light dan B?" tanya Mello tiba-tiba.

Matt yang sibuk mengalahkan boss level 15 di gamenya menjawab enteng, "Nggak usah dihubung-hubungin pun mereka berdua sudah aneh."

"Iya, sih. Tapi coba pikir lagi. Setiap kali B pulang ke Whammy House pasti yang pertama kali dikunjunginya adalah kamar Light. Terus B membelikan Light kripik kentang merek Chips. Padahal biasanya dia jarang membeli barang yang nggak ada hubungannya sama anime, kan?" Mello mencoba mempengaruhi Matt.

"Kau hanya iri karena B tidak membelikanmu coklat," gumam Near yang asyik memainkan Gundam di sebelah Matt.

"SIAPA YANG TANYA PENDAPATMU, NEAR??" bentak Mello yang kesal karena perkataan Near ada benarnya.

"Aku setuju dengan Near. B memang dekat dengan Light seperti aku dekat denganmu, Mello. Jadi wajar saja kalau B memberi perhatian lebih pada Light," kata Matt pelan.

"NAH, JUSTRU ITU!!" seru Mello mengagetkan Near dan Matt, "B dan Light sangat dekat! Jadi ada kemungkinan kalau hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar 'teman' belaka! Lagipula tiap malam pada saat B pulang mereka berdua mengurung diri di kamar Light sampai pagi-"

"Untuk menonton Anime," sela Matt.

"Iya, sih, tapi maksudku, hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar teman, kan?" Mello bersikeras meyakinkan Matt.

"Tentu saja mereka lebih dari sekedar teman," kata Near pelan.

"Tuh, kan? Apa kubilang? Bahkan Near yang telmi saja tahu!" sahut Mello, tanpa sadar mengejek Near.

Near melanjutkan, "Mereka adalah sahabat."

Matt mengangguk saja mendengar jawaban Near. Mello tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

* * *

Chapter 2 berhasil diedit dan diberi beberapa tambahan. Ga terlalu berpengaruh sama jalan cerita sie… Btw, judul chapter In Situ kok jadi serasa belajar biologi ya? :D

-- D --


	3. Chapter 2 : A Priori

**-- Andante Excelsior --**

**Chapter Two**

**-- A Priori --**

BIP BIP BIP

Suara alarm jam digital Light berbunyi nyaring. Suara yang dengan mudah merusak sisa-sisa mimpi yang masih menyelinap di balik dinginnya pagi hari pertama bulan Januari. Light mencoba mengacuhkan bunyi tersebut tetapi gagal. Akhirnya Light merelakan tangannya untuk menjulur keluar dari selimut dan mematikan jamnya sahingga ia bisa kembali masuk ke alam mimpi.

Rencana Light yang terpikir sempurna tidak terlaksana dengan baik karena tiba-tiba selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya tersingkap. Cahaya matahari yang samar-samar menyinari wajahnya, memaksanya membuka mata. Hawa dingin yang tak terelakan menyusup masuk ke piyamanya yang tipis. Light menggigil dan menggulung tubuhnya bagai trenggiling sebelum membiarkan Oneroi mengklaim paginya.

"Good morning, Light!" seru B. Keras. Di dekat telinga Light.

"Five minutes," Light menggumam tak sadar. Ia mengibas B dan menarik kembali selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya sehingga ia terlindung dari manusia yang tidak bisa menghargai keindahan mimpi pagi hari itu.

"Kalau kau masih belum mau bangun juga, akan kuganti semua DVD belajarmu dengan DVD anime! Ayo bangun Light!" B menarik selimut Light sekali lagi dan melemparnya ke sudut ruangan. Light menggerutu karena tidak dapat tidur lagi. Udara saat itu terlalu dingin, apalagi tanpa selimut menutupi tubuhnya.

Light mau tak mau membuka matanya. Ia lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Wangi teh menusuk hidungnya dengan tiba-tiba. Ia melihat B menuangkan teh dari teko porselen ke cangkir di meja kamar Light lalu menata beberapa kue di piring. Uap putih mengepul jelas di atas cangkir, entah karena teh itu masih sangat panas, atau karena udara dingin pagi itu yang seolah mengingatkan Light akan adanya zaman es. Light menatap hampa meja tanpa kopi di hadapannya.

"Morning tea. Terlalu banyak minum kopi bisa berakibat buruk bagimu. Sering-seringlah minum teh, Light," B, seolah dapat membaca pikiran, menasehati Light.

Tunggu, jangan-jangan B bisa membaca pikiran?

B mendengus. "Ya, aku bisa membaca pikiran," ujarnya sarkastis. "Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, Light. Pikiranmu bisa terbaca dengan jelas saat kau baru bangun tidur. Ayo duduk dan minum."

Light hanya menggumam tak jelas, yang diartikan B sebagai ya. B menatap Light dengan lembut. Terkadang B merasa mungkin seperti inilah rasanya memiliki seorang adik. Membangunkannya tiap pagi, membuatkannya sarapan, dan tak lupa mengerjainya bila ada kesempatan. B sendiri tidak pernah memiliki keluarga, apalagi saudara. Sejak kecil B dibesarkan di Whammy House. Baginya tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling dekat untuk disebut 'rumah'.

B mengambil salah satu biskuit rasa kopi kesukaan Light di atas piring sementara Light berjalan ke meja dan mengambil cangkir tehnya. Light meminum teh itu dan merasakan cairan yang manis dan hangat mengalir ke kerongkongannya dan turun ke perutnya. Tubuhnya menjadi hangat dalam sekejap. Darah yang awalnya seolah berhenti mengalir kini seakan mengalir kembali ke otaknya.

"Thanks, B," gumam Light.

"No problem," ujar B, "Ngomong-ngomong kabarnya L akan datang pagi ini. Ia telah menyelesaikan kasus Night Vampire di Heidelberg."

Light yang sedang asyik memakan biskuit di meja langsung tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. B yang cepat tanggap segera menyodorkan tehnya pada Light. Light segera meminumnya.

"Kenapa aku belum diberitahu soal itu?" tanya Light kesal setelah pulih ke kondisi normalnya.

"Rencana ini sebenarnya masih belum pasti. Sepertinya L tidak akan sempat datang karena ada panggilan tugas dari FBI," jawab B, "Namun Roger bersikeras agar L bisa kembali ke Whammy House sebelum ia menghadap kepala FBI."

Light hanya meneguk tehnya kembali. B memperhatikan wajah Light seolah berharap ekspresinya akan berubah.

"Oh, begitu," ujar Light seolah tak peduli.

Tampaknya harapan B tidak terkabul…

"… Ayo kita ke hall," ajak B. Ia menarik tangan Light. Light hanya mengikutinya dengan malas-malasan.

* * *

Hall di Whammy House cukup luas untuk ukuran normal. Di tempat ini semua anak Whammy House dapat berkumpul bersama untuk makan bersama atau acara khusus lainnya. Di ruangan ini disediakan empat lajur meja dan delapan kursi yang memanjang, yang sekilas mengingatkan kita pada Hogwarts. Bedanya di Whammy House semua siswa disortir berdasarkan usia. Suara sorak-sorai dari canda tawa para anak Whammy House selalu mengisi ruangan itu, terutama pada saat makan. Roger dan beberapa pengasuh di Whammy House lainnya sudah mewanti-wanti agar para penghuni Whammy House tidak bersuara saat makan, namun usaha itu tidak membuahkan hasil. Roger hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Sepertinya L tidak bisa datang hari ini, Light," B berkata sambil memakan cake stroberinya.

"Ya, kalau dia datang mungkin kaca di ruangan ini sudah pecah karena terlalu bising," Light berkata sebelum memakan roti dengan selai kacang yang disediakan pagi itu. Ia membuka-buka koran pagi yang terpampang di hadapannya dengan tertarik.

"Kau tidak terdengar kecewa," ujar B yang dengan tenang meminum selai stroberinya.

"Kenapa aku yang harus kecewa? Bukannya harusnya kau yang kecewa?" tanya Light sambil menyeringai ke arah B.

"Aku memang cukup tidak senang kalau L tidak datang. Namun seharusnya kau yang lebih tidak senang, kau belum pernah bertemu dengan L, kan?"balas B. Light tidak menanggapi dan masih membaca koran paginya.

"Ini artikel tentang kasus Night Vampire di Heidelberg!" seru Light pada B.

"Oh? Coba bacakan."

"Detektif terkenal L telah berhasil membantu kepolisian Jerman dalam mengusut kasus pembunuhan berantai Night Vampire di Heidelberg, Baden-Württemberg, Jerman. Kasus pembunuhan berantai yang dilakukan pada malam hari di sekitar Kastil Heidelberg-Heidelberg Schloβ dan jembatan tua-Alte brücke ini sangat meresahkan penduduk kota Heidelberg, terutama karena di punggung setiap korbannya terdapat tulisan VAMPIRE yang diukir menggunakan pisau. Kasus ini telah memakan sepuluh korban, lima di antaranya ditemukan di dekat kastil dan lima lainnya ditemukan di jembatan tua. Kasus serupa juga pernah tejadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu–"

"Lewatkan saja, kita sudah tahu detail kasusnya," ujar B sambil memakan cake stroberinya.

"Baik. Pembunuhnya adalah salah seorang siswa tahun terakhir dari Universitas Heidelberg. Barang bukti ditemukan di kamar siswa tersebut… Tampaknya dugaan kita tepat B," Light berkata sebelum menutup korannya.

B menelan kuenya dan berkata pada Raito, "Ya, kemungkinan besar pelaku itu adalah anak dari korban yang dibunuh sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

"Vampire-complex. Kadang aku heran kenapa seseorang begitu menginginkan orang lain merasakan penderitaan mereka," sahut Light dingin, "Aku tidak dapat menoleransi perbuatan orang-orang seperti itu."

"Aku juga tidak bisa, Light, namun marilah kita merasa senang karena kasus ini telah terpecahkan dan sang pelaku dapat menerima hukumannya," B berkata dengan bijak.

"… Kau mengutip kalimat itu dari L, kan?" tanya Light curiga.

* * *

B tertawa melihat ekspresi Light saat itu.L benar-benar tidak datang hari itu. Sebagian besar anak-anak di Whammy House terlihat lesu ketika malam tiba dan detektif terkenal itu masih belum tampak juga. Suasana bangunan itu terasa lebih kelam dan gelap disbanding hari-hari biasa. Penonton kecewa, kecuali Light pastinya.

Malam harinya Light berjalan dalam lorong gelap menuju dapur di Whammy House. Saat itu ia merasa sangat lapar, mungkin karena ia melewatkan makan malam untuk mencari di mana semua DVD belajarnya yang entah kenapa diganti menjadi DVD anime oleh B, dan ternyata B menyembunyikan DVD itu di belakang CPU komputernya. Sebuah lokasi yang tidak wajar untuk menyembunyikan DVD pelajaran menurut Light, tetapi B memang bukan sesuatu yang bisa ditempatkan dalam kotak berlabel wajar.

Light membuka pintu dapur dengan malas-malasan. Pikirannya masih dibayangi oleh kabut tidur yang ikut menyertainya bersama dengan rasa lapar yang menyeruak di perutnya. Namun, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap keberadaan seseorang yang dengan santainya memakan fruit cake di meja makan.

Light mengerjapkan mata. Orang itu masih berada di sana. Seseorang berambut hitam acak-acakan, memakai kaus lengan panjang berwarna putih dan celana jeans biru pudar, duduk dengan kaki di atas kursi, dan memakan fruit cake dengan whipped cream berlebihan. Aneh, ketika Light meninggalkan kamar, B masih asyik menonton televisi tengah malam sambil memakan selai stroberinya. Bagaimana mungkin B bisa melesat begitu saja ke dapur tanpa berselisih jalan dengannya?

Saat itu juga pemahaman mulai menyusup ke pikiran Raito.

"Selamat malam, Raito-kun," sapa orang yang sejak tadi memakan fruit cake itu. Ia memakan potongan terakhir dari cakenya dan menatap Raito dengan tatapan tajam. Tatapan yang menyiratkan pemahaman, pengetahuan, keingintahuan dan juga kebijakan. Tatapan yang seolah menyelidiki dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Mungkin ini perbedaan dari yang asli dan yang hanya kopian belaka.

"Selamat malam, _L_," balas Light.


	4. Chapter 3: Sub Rosa

**-- Andante Excelsior--**

**Chapter Three**

**-- Sub Rosa--**

B menguap lebar dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Jam di dinding kamar Light menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Sudah setengah jam lebih berlalu sejak Light pergi mengambil cemilan dan minuman di dapur. B mengerutkan dahi curiga. Apa mungkin Light memutuskan untuk tidur di dapur karena tidak dapat menahan kantuk?

Tidak mungkin. Light bukan orang yang bisa tertidur di dapur begitu saja. Light adalah tipe orang yang berjuang untuk pergi ke tempat tidur walau harus tertidur di tengah jalan.

Ups, tampaknya ia harus pergi mencari Light.

Lagipula B merasa _sedikit_ bersalah karena membuat Light sibuk mencari DVD Kriminologi dan Psikologi Forensik yang ia sembunyikan di balik CPU.

Dengan menghela nafas panjang, B bangkit dari posisi duduknya yang nyaman dan berjalan menyusuri lorong gelap Whammy House yang ia kenal sebaik telapak tangannya sendiri. Ia memutuskan memotong jalan melalui ruang permainan yang seharusnya kosong tengah malam itu. Banyak siswa yang menghindari ruang permainan kala malam karena rumor hantu yang bermunculan. Ada yang melihat robot-robotan bergerak sendiri dan ada yang bilang suara-suara aneh terdengar ketika tidak ada orang di ruang tersebut.

B tahu dengan jelas wujud asli dari misteri-misteri tersebut.

B membuka pintu ruang permainan tanpa suara. Dari jauh terlihat beberapa mainan dengan nyala hijau misterius melayang-layang di udara. Suara-suara aneh mulai terdengar dengan jelas mengisi ruang permainan yang kedap suara itu.

B menghidupkan lampu ruang permainan.

"Argh, B! Matikan lampunya aku jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi melawan boss level 22!" gerutu Matt terdengar dengan jelas dari sofa.

"Setting malam Batman yang kumainkan jadi rusak," keluh Near pelan dari lantai seberang ruangan. Mainan berlapis fluorescent miliknya tergeletak di lantai.

"Dasar kalong-kalong kecil. Kalau kalian begini terus mata kalian bisa rusak, tahu," sahut B sambil menggeleng. Ia tertegun sejenak melihat angka merah di atas kepala Matt. "Matt, kau merokok lagi, ya? Bukankah Roger sudah bilang akan menyita DS-mu kalau kau ketahuan merokok?"

Matt terlihat syok. "Sial, dari mana kau tahu? Aku cuma beli satu pak sewaktu jalan-jalan ke London!"

B menatap angka Matt yang belum bertambah. "Sebaiknya kau tidak mengulangi kebiasaan burukmu itu jika tidak ingin cepat mati."

Matt hanya menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan tangan. "Jangan menceramahiku! Kau kan tidak tahu kapan aku akan mati. Kau bukan dewa."

B terhenyak. Perkataan Matt seolah mengena tepat pada sasaran. B hanya bisa melihat angka merah di atas kepala Matt berkurang detik demi detik tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Tik. Tik. Tik. Tik. Nol.

B tertawa lemah. "Tentu saja aku tidak tahu, Matt. Tentu saja aku tidak tahu. Aku bukan _dewa kematian,_ ya 'kan?"

* * *

L mengintai Light dengan hati-hati dari sudut matanya. Setelah menyapa L, Light meneruskan langkahnya dan membuka kulkas yang penuh dengan makanan cemilan dan minuman ringan. Light mengambil apel yang berada di rak kulkas paling bawah yang biasa dijauhi penghuni Whammy House karena hanya berisi buah-buahan; tidak terkecuali L ketika ia masih berada di Whammy House. Light juga mengambil sekaleng minuman bersoda dari kulkas dan sekantong besar kripik kentang dari lemari.

L hanya bisa menyaksikan dengan tertarik saat Light duduk di kursi di hadapan L. Anak berusia empat belas tahun itu terlihat santai saja memakan apel berwarna merah di hadapan L. Ia bertingkah seolah L hanya penghuni Whammy House lainnya dan bukan… bukan _L_.

Ia jadi teringat pada sikap Near dan Mello ketika L pertama kali menunjukkan keberadaannya via laptop pada anak-anak Whammy. Mereka bersikap acuh. Orang awam mungkin akan menganggap hal itu sebagai _reverse psychology,_ bersikap acuh agar diperhatikan, tetapi L tahu lebih baik dan menganggap bahwa mereka berpikir L adalah saingan yang _pasti_ akan mereka kalahkan. Figur yang tidak perlu dicontoh karena mereka pasti akan lebih baik.

Kesombongan, pikir L, akan menjadi kehancuran mereka.

Namun, hal itu sudah terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu. L tidak dapat berkomentar tentang Near dan Mello yang _sekarang_.

Ketika Light telah selesai memangsa apel dan kripik kentangnya, L mulai bicara.

"Raito-kun," mulai L. Langsung ditanggapi dengan tatapan tajam dari Light.

"Ketika seorang anak tiba di Whammy House, ia harus memilih sebuah alias," ujar Light tegas, "apa gunanya ia memilih alias kalau saat berbicara ia dipanggil dengan nama aslinya?"

"Alias digunakan untuk mencegah musuh mengetahui identitas asli kita dan menggunakan informasi yang didapat dari nama asli untuk melawan kita," terang L. "Saat ini tidak ada musuh terlihat dan kita berada di teritori kita sendiri. Apa yang harus dikhawatirkan?"

Light tersenyum sinis. "Kau tidak akan pernah tahu kapan teman bisa menjadi musuh."

"_Raito-kun_," ujar L ketus, "Kecurigaan adalah akar dari perselisihan."

"_L_," sahut Light meniru nada yang dipakai L, "Orang yang tidak pernah curiga adalah orang yang pertama kali ditusuk dari belakang."

"Mungkin pengkhianatan adalah buah kecurigaan?"

"Mungkin seseorang tidak menyediakan payung ketika langit terlihat mendung?"

"Membawa payung di tengah terik matahari hanya akan terlihat konyol."

"Lebih baih daripada kehujanan dan masuk angin lagipula payung juga bisa—"

"_Jadi," _potong L sebelum diskusinya berlanjut lebih jauh, "maksudku datang menemuimu adalah untuk membicarakan soal keputusanmu setelah keluar dari Whammy."

Light yang tadinya terlihat sedikit tersinggung karena poin debatnya terpotong langsung terdiam.

"Pembicaraan ini tidak ada gunanya. Aku sudah memikirkan keputusanku masak-masak. Kalau Roger dan Mr. Whammy menyuruhmu ke sini hanya untuk mengubah pemikiranku, kau melakukan hal yang sia-sia."

"Aku tidak berminat mengubah pikiranmu," kata L tenang, "Aku hanya ingin tahu apa alasanmu sehingga kau tidak ingin menjadi L selanjutnya."

* * *

B berjalan dengan langkah santai menuju dapur. Sesampainya di depan pintu ia merasa heran dengan suasana sunyi yang menyelimuti tempat itu. Mungkin, pikir B, Light tertidur di dapur ketika makan cemilan. Mungkin saat itu Light jatuh terpuruk di jalan menuju pintu dapur. B memutar matanya, Light memang tipe orang yang suka memaksakan diri.

Ketika tangannya mulai menjamah gagang pintu ia terdiam. Pintu dapur itu terlihat baru. Ia kemudian teringat cerita Light bahwa Mello menghancurkan pintu dapur ketika mengejar Matt yang dituduh mencuri coklat. Siapapun yang telah memberi usul pada Mello untuk mengambil karate sebagai kelas tambahan patut diasingkan di kutub selatan seumur hidup. Tunggu dulu. _Matt_-lah yang telah memberi usul tersebut pada Mello. Mengingat Matt biasanya menjadi target jurus baru ciptaan Mello, ia merasa Matt telah menerima ganjaran yang setimpal.

B tanpa sadar menyusuri ukiran pada pintu kayu dapur tersebut. Lekukan pada kayu tersebut membentuk bunga mawar di tengah dengan daun, dahan, dan akar mengelilinginya. Alam bawah sadar B membisikkan kata 'sub rosa' padanya. B mengerjapkan matanya. Implikasi dari pernyataan 'di bawah mawar' dari abad pertengahan terngiang di benaknya.

"Ada beberapa alasan mengapa aku tidak ingin menjadi L." Suara Light terdengar dengan samar dari balik pintu. B membeku. Tanpa sengaja ia menguping pembicaraan yang terjadi di balik pintu dapur.

* * *

"Aku tidak ingin mengambil posisi yang sudah ada. Aku ingin membangun suatu posisi dari awal. Aku menginginkan sesuatu yang kudapat dari hasil kerjaku sendiri."

"Raito-kun, posisi L adalah posisi yang bisa kau ambil melalui _hasil kerjamu_ di Whammy House," sanggah L.

"Tapi tetap tidak sama dengan posisi yang kumulai sendiri dari awal," Light menjelaskan, "Dengan menjadi L, aku harus menggantikan L yang lama. Dengan menggantikan L yang lama akan ada ekspektasi dari berbagai kalangan mengenai apa yang harus dan tidak boleh kulakukan sebagai L. Dengan adanya ekspektasi tersebut, gerakanku akan terbatasi. Aku hanya akan menjadi cetakan L."

"Kau tidak akan menjadi cetakan L."

"Selanjutnya," sahut Light tanpa mempedulikan sanggahan L, "Aku tidak bisa mengikuti konsep kebenaran L."

"Konsep kebenaran?"

Light mengangguk. "Dalam aksinya, L kadang harus melakukan sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan hukum. Misalnya, bekerjasama dengan gembong pengedar untuk mengetahui lokasi kriminal yang dicari, atau memasang alat penyadap di rumah-rumah warga sipil secara diam-diam."

Light menatap lantai keramik putih di bawah sepatunya. "Aku… tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal tersebut. Bagiku kebenaran, _keadilan_ yang patut diperoleh harus didapatkan dengan cara yang jujur, yang sesuai degan hukum. Karena ketika kita melanggar hukum, walau untuk menangkap kriminal sekalipun, kita telah menjadi kriminal itu sendiri."

"Dengan kata lain, mentalmu masih belum kuat untuk menjadi L?"

"Bukan. Bukannya mentalku tidak kuat, hanya saja aku berpikir bahwa moralku tidak akan dapat menerimanya bila aku menjadi seorang hipokrit."

"…Kau menganggapku hipokrit, Raito-kun?"

"Near, Mello, dan Matt bisa mengisi posisi L menggantikanmu," kata Light, mengacuhkan pertanyaan L. "Mereka… bisa dengan mudah menjadi L bila bekerja sama."

"Dulu Roger mengatakan bahwa Near dan Mello saja sudah cukup untuk mengalahkanku."

Light tersenyum sinis. "Ya. Tetapi kemungkinan Near dan Mello bekerja berdasarkan keinginan sendiri sama sangat kecil. Mello adalah orang ekstrovert, impulsif, terlahir sebagai pemimpin, dan sangat keras kepala. Near yang introvert dan hati-hati dapat mengimbanginya, tetapi gap di antara keduanya masih terlalu jauh. Matt dapat menjadi penengah dan mengimbangi keduanya. Lagipula, Matt dapat menjadi sumber informasi dengan kemampuan hackingnya yang jauh di atas rata-rata. Menurutku dia dapat menjadi Watari bagi Mello dan Near."

L mengangguk. "Urusan pengganti L sudah tidak menjadi masalah. Yang ingin saya tanyakan adalah apa yang kamu inginkan sesudah keluar dari Whammy House, Raito-kun?"

Light tersenyum getir. "Aku ingin menjadi detektif kepolisian."


	5. Chapter 4: Age Quod Agis

**- Andante Excelsior -**

**Chapter Four**

**-**_**Age Quod Agis**_**-**

* * *

Pagi itu Light terbangun lebih lambat dari biasanya. Ia terburu-buru mengganti baju, menyambar tas, dan berlari ke kelas tanpa sempat sarapan. Ia tiba di kelas tepat ketika bel berbunyi. Pikirannya sempat beralih ke psikopat yang biasa membangunkannya tiap pagi. Namun, keabsenan B sedikit tersisih dari pikiran Light ketika ia mulai tenggelam dalam rutinitas hariannya.

Ketika siang hari tiba dan B masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya, Light mulai merasa khawatir. Ia curiga ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada si kopian L. Biasanya ketika berada di Whammy House pada jam makan siang, B selalu berada di dapur memakan selai stroberi yang warnanya mirip seperti darah sambil mengganggu Roger atau mengusili anak-anak Whammy House dengan tampang horor ala psikopat yang telah ia sempurnakan. Akan tetapi ketika ia mengunjungi dapur saat waktu makan siang tiba, Light hanya melihat Roger dan beberapa anak yang malas makan di aula. B tidak terlihat sama sekali.

Light memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Roger. Roger hanya menggeleng dan menyuruhnya bertanya pada Watari kalau-kalau B mendapatkan kasus baru dan memutuskan untuk pergi mendadak. Light menggumamkan terima kasihnya dengan terburu-buru dan bergegas ke lantai dua untuk menemui pemilik panti asuhan sekaligus lembaga akademik tersebut.

Pada saat Light berjalan menaiki tangga, perasaan was-was menghantuinya. B tidak pernah pergi menangani kasus tanpa memberitahu Light terlebih dahulu bahkan dalam saat mendadak sekalipun. Ia teringat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu saat B menyabotase kelas Light pada saat ia sedang belajar Fisiologi hanya untuk memberitahukan pada Light bahwa ia akan menangani kasus di Irlandia selama dua hari. Bisa diperkirakan bahwa dosen pengajar Faal merasa tidak senang dan memutuskan untuk mempersulit nilai Light. Di akhir semester, Light memperoleh nilai Fisiologi keseluruhan 99 dan hanya mencetak A. Light menjadi sedikit kecewa karena biasanya ia mendapat nilai A++ di pelajaran yang ia sukai. Ya, nilai A dengan _dua_ tanda plus. Nilai yang menurut film kartun yang dibawa oleh B hanya bisa dicetak oleh Jimmy Neutron.

Kartun. Ketika ia mulai mengasosiasikan kehidupan nyata dengan kartun, Light baru merasakan bahwa kehilangan B secara tiba-tiba berdampak buruk pada jalan pikirannya.

Light sampai di depan pintu ruang kerja Watari dan mengetuknya. Gumaman pelan yang hampir tidak terdengar datang dari dalam ruangan. Ia menganggapnya sebagai izin untuk masuk dan membuka pintu kayu berwarna merah di hadapannya. Ia masuk dan menemukan Quilish Whammy berada di belakang meja kerjanya, memeriksa beberapa dokumen dalam map hitam yang terlihat cukup tebal.

"Light. Senang melihatmu kembali setelah tiga tahun berlalu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa Watari ramah.

Light tersenyum simpul. Dengan sopan ia menjawab, "Baik-baik saja, seperti yang Roger laporkan pada Anda setiap minggunya bersama dengan laporan perkembangan anak-anak lainnya di sini. Namun, saya datang ke sini bukan untuk memenuhi panggilan sosial. Apa anda tahu di mana B saat ini, Mr. Whammy?"

"Ah, Beyond?" Light mulai bisa merasakan denyut konstan di mata kirinya setiap kali ada yang memanggil siswa Whammy house dengan nama asli. Kalau begini terus, mungkin lebih baik tidak ada yang perlu membuat alias saat pertama kali masuk Whammy. Lebih efektif.

Whammy meletakkan map hitam yang dipegangnya dan meneruskan, "Ia sedang menyelesaikan sebuah kasus pembunuhan di Los Angeles. Dini hari tadi ia berangkat dengan penerbangan pertama ke Amerika. L sendiri tidak dapat menyelesaikan kasus itu karena ia akan segera berangkat ke Yunani tiga jam dari sekarang untuk menyelesaikan kasus penculikan oleh sekte Hades."

"Los Angeles? Apa anda tahu mengapa B tidak mengabari saya?"

"Wah, bila kau yang merupakan temannya sendiri tidak tahu, mengapa kau berpikir bahwa saya yang hanya orang luar ini tahu? Namun, ada satu hal yang ingin saya katakan padamu, Light."

Whammy berhenti di sini. Ia melihat Light dari belakang tangan yang terlipat di depan wajahnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Light hanya menatap Whammy heran.

"Tidakkah kau menganggap bahwa kau sedikit… _presumptuous_, berpikir bahwa B harus memberitahukan padamu setiap gerak-geriknya? Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa, bagi B, kau hanyalah saingan untuk menjadi L berikutnya?"

Light menatap Watari bosan. "Mr Whammy, kalau anda ingin membuat saya ragu tentang hubungan pertemanan saya dengan B, sebaiknya anda menyimpan nafas anda. Dia memang ingin sekali menjadi L selanjutnya, tetapi dia telah mengakui bahwa menjadi bayangan L seperti sekarang saja sudah cukup. Lagipula anda sendiri tahu bahwa saya tidak akan pernah menjadi L selanjutnya."

Watari tersenyum. "Saya tahu kamu tidak ingin menjadi L, Light. Namun, apakah B tahu akan hal itu?"

Light tertegun sejenak. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu tentang belum memberi tahu dan takut dimarahi tetapi tidak terlalu pelan dan cepat sehingga Whammy tidak menangkap semua perkataannya. Whammy hanya tertawa.

"Penerbangan ke Los Angeles berangkat tiga jam lagi," Whammy berkata sambil meletakkan selembar tiket pesawat di meja. "Jika kau tidak bersiap-siap dari sekarang, kau akan terlambat."

Light hanya bisa memandang tiket di hadapannya, terlalu kagok untuk bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Light, tugas praktik pertama pelajaran Kriminologi yang kau tangani adalah menjadi asisten detektif dalam kasus pembunuhan berantai. Batas waktunya satu minggu dengan tambahan tiga hari untuk pembuatan laporan. Penilaian tugas masuk empat puluh persen nilai akhir."

Light menatap tiket di meja. "Kalau kasusnya masih belum selesai setelah satu minggu berlalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kembali ke Whammy House. B bisa menyelesaikan kasus tersebut sendiri. Hal yang terpenting adalah apa yang telah kau lakukan selama satu minggu itu, bukan apakah kau bisa menangkap pelakunya atau tidak."

Light mulai curiga. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Akan tetapi, ia tidak tahu _apa_ hal aneh yang sedang terjadi. Tatapan penuh selidik ia lemparkan pada lelaki tua di hadapannya.

"Well, apa yang kau tunggu, Light? Apa aku harus menyuruh Roger membereskan barang-barangmu?"

Light terbangun dari kontemplasinya dan berkata dengan senyum lebar, "Terima kasih, Mr. Whammy!"

* * *

Setelah mengepak baju dan beberapa perlengkapan lainnya dalam koper hitam dalam jangka waktu tiga puluh menit, Light duduk di kursi dan memandang tiket pesawat yang tergeletak di hadapannya. Amplop berisi tiket pesawat kelas VIP itu terlihat tidak bersalah dan sama sekali tidak mencurigakan. Namun, Light tetap tidak bisa menghapus kecurigaannya. Ia merasa Whammy dan Roger merencanakan sesuatu, dan ia juga merasa ada kemungkinan L terlibat dalam hal ini.

Suara pintu kamarnya yang didobrak paksa mengalihkan perhatian Light dari rencana super rahasia Roger dan Whammy. Di pintu kamarnya, berdiri dengan kedua tangan mengepal di pinggang, rambut pirang model bob yang berantakan, dan mengenakan ekspresi yang kurang bersahabat adalah Mello. Matt berada di belakangnya, bersandar pada kusen pintu, dan masih bermain dengan game portable yang sebenarnya sudah ditamatkannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Hai, Mello. Halo, Matt. Jarang-jarang sekali kalian main ke kamarku yang kecil ini. Silakan duduk. Mau kubuatkan teh atau coklat panas?"

"Kau ada kopi, Light?" gumam Matt dari tempatnya bersandar.

"Matt, diam! Ini bukan kunjungan sosial! Apa benar kau akan pergi menyelesaikan kasus, Light?"

"Tidak. Kamu dapat berita dari mana?"

"Kau bohong! Aku mendengar sendiri dari Roger! Sungguh tidak adil, aku yang tinggal di tempat ini lebih lama darimu saja belum pernah disuruh pergi menyelesaikan kasus. Kurasa ada suatu konspirasi tertentu dibalik semua ini," ujar Mello.

Light mengambil kopi kaleng dari mini freezer dan melemparnya ke arah Matt. Matt menangkapnya dengan presisi sempurna tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar DS. Matt berjalan masuk ke kamar Light, duduk di kursi yang kosong, dan membuka kopi kaleng itu dengan satu tangan dengan mudahnya.

"Mungkin saja semua ini adalah konspirasi, Mello. Atau mungkin lain kali kau harus mengambil mata pelajaran Kriminologi sehingga bisa mendapatkan tugas praktikum menjadi asisten detektif dan bukan mengambil Psikologi Kriminal untuk ketiga kalinya agar nilai akhirmu setara dengan Near."

"Hei, Psikologi Kriminal itu menarik, tahu!"

"Tidak untuk kali ketiga, Mello. Di kali kedua saja aku sudah tertidur di kelas saat pelajaran dan tetap bisa mendapat nilai A." Jawaban ini anehnya berasal dari Matt.

Mello mengacuhkan perkataan Matt dan menatap Light curiga, "Benarkah? Aku belum pernah mendengar ada kegiatan praktik seperti itu."

Light menyeringai. "Tentu saja. Kegiatan praktik itu optional dan jarang ada yang mengambilnya karena jarang ada yang mau membaca buku petunjuk yang ada di bagian Kriminologi. Aku saja diberitahu bahwa satu-satunya orang yang berhasil menjadi asisten detektif adalah B. Sebenarnya ada beberapa orang yang pernah mencoba, tetapi saat itu L menolak menjadikan mereka asisten."

Mello masih terlihat curiga. "Kalau begitu, mengapa L menjadikanmu asisten?"

Light menghela nafas dan tersenyum hambar. "L menolak menjadikanku asisten. Saat ini, aku adalah asisten B."

Kesunyian yang tidak nyaman mengisi ruangan. Hanya Mello hanya memandang Light yang berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang. Ia tidak tahu harus merasa kasihan pada Light atau bergembira mandengar berita ini. Pada akhirnya, Mello menyambar kaleng kopi milik matt, meminumnya, dan meneruskan omelannya tentang ketidakadilan dan konspirasi dalam tubuh Whammy House.

Light melemparkan pandangan penuh terima kasih padanya. Namun, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, Mello mengacuhkannya.

* * *

Dua setengah jam kemudian, Light berada di pesawat ke Los Angeles. Kalau boleh jujur, ini adalah pertama kalinya Light menaiki pesawat terbang. Namun, ketegangannya terlupakan ketika ia mengecek folder kasus yang sedang diselidiki oleh B.

Kasus ini terjadi di distrik Chinatown Los Angeles. Seorang aktor muda ditemukan tergeletak tak bernyawa di dekat salah satu restoran yang terletak beberapa menit dari Golden Gate. Kasus ini seharusnya bukan menjadi kasus yang bisa dengan mudah diterima oleh L- atau dalam kasus ini bayangan L- kalau saja tidak ada surat yang sebelumnya telah dikirimkan ke kantor polisi beberapa hari sebelum jenazah ditemukan.

Pertanyaan satu juta dollar: apa isi surat yang telah dikirimkan sehingga bayangan L mau menerima kasus tersebut? Light juga ingin tahu soal itu.

Peran Light saat ia sampai di LA nanti adalah menjadi adik dari B yang saat itu menyamar sebagai seorang detektif kepolisian dan menggunakan nama Rue Ryuzaki. Namanya akan berubah. Anehnya nama yang akan ia pakai tidak tercantum dalam file. Mungkin ia akan langsung membuat nama di tempat atau semacamnya.

Light menutup matanya dan mengulang kembali detail kasus dalam otaknya. Apapun yang akan terjadi biarlah terjadi. Namun, untuk saat ini, Light akan melakukan apa yang bisa ia lakukan.

* * *

Edit (6/6/11): Ud dibenerin. Sori. Salah ngupload chapter ;_;


End file.
